Play the cards you're dealt
by michelle rachel king 1992
Summary: Who really is the joker? How did he become the joker? This is how he really got his scars...   PS i do not own the joker or Jack Napier.. I do own the other characters.   No copyright infrigement intended.


**Play the cards you're dealt.**

Chapter 1

The traditional shrill wake up call rang through the air of the students messy room. Books where spread across the floor in random directions to the places that they had been thrown. Jack Napier walked from the bath room already up for the day. He reached the small alarm with a spring in his step silencing it to sleep mode. A second sound caught his attention, rain, a sound to him that was more frequent than the first.

Thick grey clouds gathered over the top of Gotham universities highest tower blocks. A mysterious grin stretched across the twenty one year olds face sending dimples to ripple over his cheeks, nothing could ever darken his always light mood. Especially on that day.

The university had organised its first ever Halloween ball for the students. Halloween was Jack's favourite day of the year, he had been waiting for a party of this scale for a long time.

Jack Napier was first attracted to Gotham's historical university for his career path, since he learnt how to talk he always wanted to be a scientist or psychologist finding out what made people tick.

Years later he found himself being at the top of his class and the most successful student in both subjects. Although he worked hard for his grades he took everything lightly, he didn't want to be taken seriously. At the age of eleven he vowed to himself that he would always make it a point to see the silver lining and if he didn't see one he would make one.

When Jack was at the tender age of nine he was made an orphan. His parents Marcus and Georgina Napier died in a car crash, he was the only survivor and wished every minute of every day that he wasn't.

Marcus's older brother Jonathan promised he would care for the child and brought him up the best as he could, Jack had him to thank for encouraging him to stick to his career plan and not give up on studying. Although they had been through their rough patches Jack considered his uncle to be his best friend.

The student had also made a reputation for himself being the class clown. He could never cope with seeing some one upset, if he crossed someone saddened or alone in the street he would make them smile even if he didn't know them.

His tutors and fellow class mates admired his sense of humour as they watched him frequently push others to the edge if they challenged him in class. He knew the exact time when he needed to stop before they snapped. He loved to read emotions although his classroom antics resulted in him being an outcast. He was popular in that people accepted him but no one ever got close to him, he never let anyone.

To any psychologist he would have made the most interesting of subjects.

Jack only had one lesson that morning before the celebration began and he was prepared for whatever was thrown at him. The light hearted student cast one last glance at his reflection before leaving his room.

Hazel eyes studied the reflective surface, they where framed with high cheek bones and a sculptured face. Thin mousy brown hair fell messily in waves around his young face closely brushing against the collar of the black shirt he wore that matched his well worn jeans perfectly. He smiled brightly, a smile that caught every strangers eyes, dimples cast happy smiling lines to his own eyes.

Chapter 2

The university halls where deserted as always because of the time, seven o'clock was far too early for any of the other students to rise from their deep slumbers.

Lightening flashed through the large floor to ceiling windows as Jack descended down the flights of stairs that would lead him to the class he had been attending for a whole year.

This morning his psychology class would have a guest speaker in the form of Nicolas Beech, a well known lecturer and Psychologist from the city of Gotham.

The chairs in the normally cramped classroom where placed in rows focused on the podium that stood strongly at the front of the room. Jack clambered up the small set of stairs to take his place at the back of the raised platform.

He liked listening to speeches but wasn't fond of answering their questions, he classed it as being nosy and the only reason he should answer any of their questions is if he was in a meeting with them . If Jack sat at the back the speaker would normally not be bothered to ask him anything and on the rare occasion that they did he would respond by using his gift of quick wits.

Janet Sutherland greeted him as she entered the room to show the speaker where everything was, Nicolas turned studying him with a curious gaze. His tutor never needed to look up at him as he would always be in the same place early for the lesson and it had been that way since she first met him. She thought of him as the most loyal student she had ever taught but also the most mysterious, no one seemed to know anything about him.

As the empty seats around Jack began to fill the speaker returned preparing any last minute adjustments nervously gazing up at the class who watched him with hawk like eyes picking up every detail about him. The psychologist's eyes fell upon on Jack more than the others, each gaze was full of wonder and curiosity.

Jack could already see the basics of what Nicolas was like, he knew the most about all the other students even though they never told him anything. He knew so much he could rip any of the apart but he wouldn't hurt someone if they didn't deserve it. He would only mess around.

"Morning every one." Nicolas began his speech as the last of the late comers trudged into the room, "I see you all made it in bright and early." his comment was accepted with moans from the laziest of learners. Thunder rumbled in the distance as another crack of lightening flashed against the window Jack was sitting by causing him to drift of into a world of his own watching the rain pound against each and every surface under the dark blanket above them. Nicolas's voice slowly faded away as jacks mind found its way back to his ninth birthday. It was the last birthday he had with his parents and also the last time he saw them. They had thrown him a party by gathering his friends and taking them bowling, the three of them went for a meal after as they hired out a table in a restaurant.

His parents laughs and smiles echoed through his mind. "Jack.." his mother laughed smiling at him from the front seat while his father drove them home on that late December night.

There was a scream and crash. It was all too quick for the young boy to ever figure out what sound he heard first. The scream, or the deafening crunch as the cars smashed another, the other people survived, the male driver was young and drunk so was his friend, they didn't say sorry, they didn't seem to care.

"Jack…" Someone was calling the boy as he watched the blue flashing lights approach them. He found his mothers hand and squeezed, her reaction was weak, fading away before the doctors could cut them out. "Jack?.."

Jacks hazel eyes flashed to attention focusing on the speaker who had called him. It was the psychologist, Nicolas looked up at him with a smile hidden deep within his middle aged features. The confused student frowned "What was that?" Jack addressed him with a rich Australian American accent waiting to be answered.

"We where talking about dreams…" the lecturer explained

"What where you thinking about?" An awkward classmate twisted in his chair showing Jack a smug smile, the one who spoke was Brian Kensington, also known as the present mayors spoilt son. Jack had found out he had been accepted into the university because his father bribed the school board, he had always looked for ways to make Jack look stupid in front of the class.

"Now Jack, I believe you're top of the class. What do you think of recurring dreams? Do you suffer from any yourself?"

All eyes fell upon the mysterious student who took pride in keeping every fact about himself a secret, there was only one thing he hated more than being asked private questions. Attention.

"I do not suffer from them, therefore I hold no opinion." he replied making the smile fade from Nicolas's features, Brian laughed mockingly waiting for someone to comment but no one did so he took matter in his own hands.

"Is it true your parents died jack? They died and you where with them? What did it feel like? Does it still hurt? Is that what you where just thinking of?"

Silence fell upon each student as the first ever wave of anger they had seen passed over Jack Napier's normally humoured features, "Brian, I think you better take of your Halloween mask. Did you think the whole day was fancy dress?" This caused the class bully to flash a shade of red as muffled laughs filled the air around him.

"You better shut up clown." The dark haired student retorted,

"Brian, you seem to be, blushing. I suppose your father told you about my parents.."

"That's enough" Nicolas stated "This is my lecture not some kind of match."

"No no," Jack smiled, "I just need to finish what I was going to say."

Fury burned in Brian's features as he regarded the other student, "Did you run to daddy saying mean old jack won't get intimidated by you and he told you all the juicy gossip. Hm? Is that the way you argue? Bring up the past? How much did he pay for you to get in here Brian? I'm not talking about fees. I mean the bribe.."

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" Brian jumped from his seat "YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY EVERYTHING! JUST WAIT!"

"Can't you take it?" Jack smiled, "Can you only dish it out and not take it in? Now isn't that a shame?" he glanced around the room, smiles had spread across each visible face apart from the one that wore a sneer

" I'm warning you."

"Not one for heat?" Lee Wright, the small quiet boy known for his dyed black hair and being Brian's victim spoke up causing his tormenter to glare at each amused face before storming out of the class room with an expression that matched the outside thunderstorm, laughter trailed after him.

He would never stop at getting his revenge. No one would ever speak to him like that again, the clown needed to be taught a lesson, one that everyone would learn from.

The rest of Jack's lesson went by quietly, he sat in silence listening to the lecturer who sent weary glances in his direction. Jack didn't mean to infuriate his classmate so much, he only tried to defend himself. He wasn't sorry, he acted in what he thought was the most reasonable way. If he had stayed quiet he would come to the same fate as Lee had found himself with and he didn't want to use violence to stop the argument either.

Chapter 3

The students filtered back to their rooms when the lesson finished, their conversations buzzed about the recent incident in the classroom spreading the gossip to their friends while preparing for the party.

Jack had planned wear a suit from the jazz era, the party theme had been set to it and he was definitely looking forward to it. The celebration would be held at the town hall that was directly opposite the old university building. The student studied the black pin striped suit before setting off into the night, high expectations buzzed inside him.

It was bitterly cold as Jack watched his own breath form in front of him in white clouds as he walked. The rain had fortunately stopped for the event letting the moon shine down like a spotlight surrounded by thousands of flickering stars. It was beautiful, just right for the mystifying occasion.

As Jack saw the hall during nearer he heard a soft noise, it was barely audible but loud enough to distract him, it was the sound of crying.

"Is some one there?" the young man turned slowly staring deep into the darkness waiting to be approached.

"_Jack_?" It was a weak female voice, "Jack Napier? Is that you?"

Jack immediately recognised the voice to be one of his fellow students, her name was Sandra Whitewood. She was quiet with a strong sense of self being, "Sandra? Yes it is me, where are you?" the worried student focused to hear where the reply would come from.

"I'm here," the alleyway "Jack I need your help, please." he had to help her. She sounded pained, his footsteps echoed as he ran down the pitch black tunnel in the opposite direction of the hall to help her.

Shallow puddles splashed as his feet pounded them. At last his eyes fell upon her fragile form. The only thing was she wasn't fragile, she looked fine, not in any kind of distress, her eyes held no tears but her lips formed a smile.

"Sandra what…" Jack frowned,

"Oh Jack," she sighed through her amused expression as if he had told her a joke, her confident eyes focused on something behind him.

A click sounded in the distance making every muscle in Jacks body freeze "Nice to see you Jack" he jumped at the hand that reached out grabbing his arm.

The frantic student span around to face his attacker gasping as his heart thump solidly at the sight.

Four people stood before him, they where covered head to toe in black robes, their faces where hidden by masks with permanent smiles, clowns. The click had come from a torch on of them held, the beam shone blindingly into his eyes.

He recognised the voice as his mind searched, "Brian?" Jack squinted against the strong glare looking at the nearest of them, in return the clown laughed, "Why aren't you smiling Jack?"

Jack heard the menace in his enemies voice, "Brian I didn't mean to.. UGH!" Jacks poor attempt of reasoning was cut short, doubling over as Brian aimed a blow at his stomach knocking the air from him.

The hit that followed knocked him to the ground but it was only the beginning, another came after leading on to more, the where uncountable. The only thing he could hear was laughter accompanied by the beat of his own heart thumping manically.

"Hey Jack?" Brian knelt down, Jack looked up weakly watching him take off the mask sneering down at him, something shone in the weak light provided by the torch, it was only a light glimmer but Jack knew what it was, a knife. "Why so serious Jack?" he flipped the blade between his fingers holding it closer to his victims cheek, "Lets put a smile on that face!" the cold metal slide across the side of his face he froze when he felt the blade dig into his cheek, his body numbed as Brian grabbed hold of his face doing the same to the other side. Tears stung his eyes, all he could feel was his cheeks, the beating he took was nothing compared to it, the pain was searing white hot but they still laughed.

"BRIAN!" one of the clowns yelled to the vicious leader who still kept his position over his unresponsive prey, it was Lee, he had joint Brian. The boy Jack had always tried to help had done this to him.

Blue lights flashed in the distance followed by the high pitched siren Jack was glade to hear, "COME ON SANDRA!" Brian jumped up his voice echoed repeating itself to Jack as he laid in the shallow puddles listening to their fleeing footsteps, as they vanished more came, "He's down here! There's a lot of blood!" Jack's vision began to blur as someone took his hand, everything was cold but his cheeks where on fire, "It's okay son." slowly Jack Napier's world went black.

Chapter 4

"Who is he?" a male voice asked gently,

"No idea, no one has come in yet. No parents, no friends." Another male replied, "Poor kid. What do you thing happened?"

"Must've been a gang."

"Doctor" a door slid open, a female voice sounded distant interrupting them.

"What is it?" the first male voice asked

"We've got news on who he is. We've got some bad news too." the silence that filled the pause made the air feel heavy stretching on for what felt like endless hours, "His name is Jack Napier, he is currently attending Gotham university, he's a top student.." there was another silence, sadness edged the female voice, "his parents past away when he was young. His uncle, the man who cared for him died last night, they think it was a random attack."

The young man who laid before them stiffened in pain, tears stung his closed eyes running down his face, no one noticed. He was completely alone in his world that was falling apart.

Slowly the doctors left their patient on his own, Jack didn't open his eyes once while they where in there. He didn't want to look at them, he knew what looks he would have been given. He didn't want pity.

The student strained his ears trying to pick up any signs that there was some one else in his room, he truly was on his own from that moment on it was only him for the rest of his life.

He raised his hand touching his face flinching back as his injuries flashed pain through him. Another tear ran down his cheek as he lifted himself up feeling the aching in each of his limbs, the salt water stung his wound as he grit his teeth thinking of every blow he had taken the previous night.

He didn't fight back, he could've of but didn't.

Jack's eyes scanned the room, he saw what he was looking for on the metal tray that stood next to him, there was a mirror lying flat on the shiny surface. The once humorous class clown plucked up the courage to lift the hand held object in his own trembling fingers.

Fear froze him as he saw the person who looked back at him, it wasn't him. It couldn't have been. Hazel eyes stared back at him, they where blood shot and watering with red rims, under his eyes was a sculpted nose. Mousy brown hair framed his face.

Blood smeared across his features and mattered his messy hair. Grisly stitches stretched identically across both of his cheeks, the gashes they held together where deep starting from the corners of his mouth carved into his face.

"Clown." Brian's voice played back in his head followed by his evil laughter rumbling in the depths of Jack Napier's haunting thoughts. The stitches formed a smile, a repulsive smile. The reflection grinned at him. The mirror mocked his tears but no more could come. It was too ironic, he would always be able to see the bright side, now there wasn't one although he was still smiling.

Laughter shook in Jack's chest, the mirror slipped from his hands dropping to the floor shattering into millions of glimmering pieces. A nurse, the woman who would have looked at him with pity glanced into Jack Napier's room with fear.

Chapter 5

Jack sat quietly on the small hospital bed, he spared a couple looks out of the window, he imagined the horror people would look at his face with. He could imagine Brian being taken in by the police, he could feel the ghostly cold blade pressing against his cheek.

"Jack?" a gentle female voice interrupted his thoughts making him look up, in the doorway stood three figures, one was his nurse who's eyes always held pity, the other two where male police officers, they looked away quickly as Jack noticed what they where staring at.

Through his stitches Jack couldn't speak so he didn't know why the police would want to ask questions seeming as the only answers they would get would be silence. "The officers just want to ask a couple of questions" Jack nodded to the nurse, he felt sorry for her, she always looked so upset when she came into his room, in return to his gesture she smiled to the officers walking out leaving the three of them together.

" Now Jack, we know this is a very difficult time for you and we will try make it as quick as possible, we are sorry for your loss and will be out of here as soon as possible. If you don't want to do this interview you don't have to." Jack nodded, "We understand you can't physically answer us, you can write your answers for us. If you don't want to answer any questions you don't have to…" Jack took the notebook from the officers hand along

with the pen before he could finish scrawling across the paper.

_It was Brian Kensington, lee Wright, Sandra Whitewood and some one else._

"Brian Kensington?" the younger officer echoed his written words, his dark brown eyes studied the page "The mayors son? He couldn't of, especially with that father…"

"If Jack says it was him we can't just throw it out of the window." The older officer, Kevin, as his name tag stated, glared at his partner.

"Sorry Kev, I just thought ya know? Sorry Jack."

Jack placed the pen back on the paper, the officers glanced at each other nervously waiting for young man to finish. He lifted the book handing it to them, Kevin held it between them as their eyes flew across his frantic script.

_We had an argument in class. He took it too far and got insulted. He came after me, Sandra was down an alley, the one between the university and town hall, she said she was hurt. I went to help her, she was fine, the others came out of the dark wearing clown masks, Brian took off the mask and did this to me._

"How did you know it was the others Jack?" Kevin laid the book on the white bed sheets again watching over his shoulder as he wrote.

_Lee called out when the police where coming. Who called the police? Did someone see the attack? Can't they give evidence? Sandra didn't wear a mask, the last person stayed silent all I could hear was their laugh._

"The person who called us was anonymous, we couldn't get their evidence if we tried, they rang us from a pay phone." The younger officer answered his silent questions, "Jack I know you're sure Kensington did this but you're uncle died from injuries like this. He lost a lot of blood. Are you saying those kids did the same to him?"

Anger flashed through Jack's grief, his knuckles paled as he gripped the pen tightly, he could feel his nails digging into his flesh but the pain was nothing.

Kevin studied his younger partner with narrowed eyes, "You need the doctor to tend to you, we can't be sure the same people attacked your uncle but he did die from blood loss. When he was found only one person was seen fleeing the area. Again we are so sorry for your loss."

The doctor opened the door quietly leading the police officers out, they sent pitied glances in Jack's direction as he watched them leave, "I just need to renew your stitches Jack. This may sting, would you like some more painkillers?" Jack didn't answer as the doctor continued with his work.

Chapter 6

That night Jack dreamt of his parents and the earliest memory he had of his uncle. He was five, it was four years before his parents died and they had taken him to the theme park by the sea.

The weather was brilliant as the warm sun beat down on the concrete pavement, bright colours from all the various attractions filled the child's senses.

John walked next to his father pointing out rides they should try as Jack held his mothers hand, her pulse was comforting against him.

Jack wanted to go on the go carts, him and John battled against his parents in the race winning. The prize was a plastic cup that was the same height as him, he thought at the time it was real gold.

Marcus and Georgina held the trophy for him as the winners walked behind them, the child looked at the reflection in the mirror, his uncle wasn't there, he looked closer into the golden surface. There where deep gashes stretching across his scared features. He called for his parents but they weren't there anymore either, he turned to find John, screaming as he found himself surrounded by four clowns towering over him.

The twenty one year old jumped from his sleep scanning the pitch black room, no one was there, he could hear the reassuring sound of the nurses footsteps outside in the corridor and peacefully fell back into unconsciousness.

Chapter 7

The sun shone through Jacks window as he squinted his eyes against the harsh morning light, the nurse had drawn his curtains, "Good morning Jack," she attempted to smile although her eyes lingered on his cuts, "I trust you had a good sleep. We have some visitors." Jack glanced as a reflex to the door, his sight fell upon Kevin and his partner.

"Jack" Kevin nodded briskly walking over to the patients bed, "We've got an update on the investigation…" the younger officer stayed quiet watching his senior deal with the situation, Jack frowned as he continued talking, "you see, Brian didn't admit to the attack, neither did any of the others, the mayor, pointed out that we really have no physical evidence that his son did this. We're sorry Jack but he can't be taken in."

The students head span as he remembered back to the dreadful night. Brian knew he wouldn't get caught, his father got him out of anything and now he had to deal with it.

Jack stayed in silence making it clear he no longer needed the police in his room, they left moments later closing the door behind them. The patient looked at his reflection in the metal tray next to him, the face that looked back studied him with cold empty eyes.

The days past Jack as he sat feeling less pain, the doctors said his progress was going well and it was only a matter of days until he would be healed enough to talk. Behind his back they discussed him in worried whispers, they knew something was wrong, they knew the reasons why he was upset but he didn't look right. The nurse offered him a meeting with a psychiatrist but he turned her down, she held fear for his health but couldn't force him to discuss anything.

When Jack was able to talk he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say anything. His world was in silence and he knew it would stay that way.

"I want to go back to college." The strong sentence made the doctor freeze as his back faced the patient, It was the first time he heard the young mans voice since he had been in his care, "That is the only thing left in my life."

"Jack?" the doctor focused his attention on the student who sat straight on the white hospital covers, "We still need to supervise you. You had a bad injury that has only just began to heal, well, we can't let you go."

"What if I came back every night? Can't you check me then?" Jack's voice changed in pitch as he reasoned with the man who wore a long white coat. He discovered how much his own voice had changed, it was different, he didn't know whether it had always sounded that way or because it was the first time he had paid attention.

"You're still on medication.."

"I know, but what if you told me how much I have to take every now and then? I swear if you let me go I'll report back the hospital until I no longer need the tiniest amounts of medicine."

"Fine." the uneasy doctor gave in collecting his equipment, "But I need you here for at least one more day."

"It's a deal." Jack didn't smile but his permanent expression grinned, "What's the day today?"

"Saturday. You'll be back at university by Monday." the doctor stated before leaving the room, there was something off about his patient and he had no idea what it could have been.

Chapter 8

Monday morning came quicker than Jack expected, the doctor drove him to the university grounds before the day began. The first thing Jack did was walk to his dorm room. Nothing had changed since the night Jack Napier had left for the Halloween party he was looking forward to.

Clothes where scattered on his bed from when he was deciding what to wear, text books where laid on the floor from the past lessons he had taken part in. The mirror by the thick wooden door was still held in place welcoming him as he shut the room.

Jack tried his best to act normally as he got dressed for Science, he picked out a bottle green shirt with his jeans letting his mousy brown hair fall messily over his face. He knew what people would do, they would stare, there was nothing he could change about his appearance to stop them.

Quickly he grabbed his books from the ground leaving the room without looking at the grim stitches heading towards the narrow staircase.

As part of his pervious routine Jack took the seat furthers away from the entrance of the room taking place at a one person desk, he quietly flipped through pages of his book looking at what his class had learnt in his absence.

The door creaked open catching his attention as he heard a pair of heels walking across the front of the class. Marissa Green, his science teacher was making her way around the tables placing down microscopes for each student.

"Hi" Jack noticed as she tensed, gradually lifting her head

"Oh, Uh, Napier, I, didn't expect you back so soon…" she flustered

"Yeah, I'm on pain killers."

"Why didn't you stay In hospital ?" she frowned looking down as Jack caught her studying his face,

"I wanted to come back. People where going to see me anyway, you don't have to avoid me, you don't need to look away. This is me now." he reasoned frowning as she carried on laying out the lessons equipment. He tried to ignore the obvious tension although sadness leaked into his veins..

Slowly the other class mates began to fill the tables surrounding Jack, he noticed a pattern forming as they came in, he would feel their eyes on him dropping the contact if he looked up and taking the seats closer to the front of the class like he was a kind of disease or germ that they didn't want to catch.

"Jack Napier? As I live and breath!" a male voice exclaimed, Brian stood a few feet away from his desk admiring his handy work, "That looks painful Jack, does it hurt? Did someone mistake you for a pumpkin this Halloween? Cause they carved you up good." The class bully chuckled as he didn't get a reply, "Can't you talk Jack? Cat got your tongue? Well I suppose you probably can't…"

"Enough of that Brain!" Marissa exclaimed walking over to his desk, "He's been through enough, Jack? Would you like to miss this lesson? Perhaps you should go back to your room?" The teacher gaze still didn't focus on her victimised student while she addressed him.

"I'm fine." Jack's voice was stable as he looked up at his tormentor, he glanced over Brian's shoulder to see Lee gaping at him, "Jack, You know I thought It was a rumour when I heard you where back so soon, didn't your uncle tell you to stay at home? Oh wait, I forgot he died too. Wow, your luck isn't too good lately. All those mirrors you would brake now probably wouldn't help you either." a grin stretched his fleshy cheeks as he kept Jack's gaze

"I said that's enough Kensington." Marissa cautioned, "Another word and your out of my class, permanently."

"Sure thing." Brian smiled taking the desk in front of Jack's, "We where on the page about muscles weren't we? What about facial muscles?" Muffled laughter sounded as he was sent out of the room, Jack fought against the pain that filled him, it wasn't the pain any kind of medication would ease.

Through the duration of the day Jack was treated like some kind of leper, when he returned back to his room at the end of the day. He didn't recognise himself, he didn't belong with normal people anymore.

Rain fell upon the hooded figure as he walked down the deserted streets of Gotham, Jake took the short cut through the alleyway.

"Boys! Look what we have here? Someone thinks they look tough!" a gang walked up to Jack, one of the members slammed into him, "Oh sorry mister mysterious!" Jack caught the boys eyes in the darkness. A passing cars headlights caught his face, the group froze, the one who had walked into him turned back to the others, his eyes where full of fear, "Maybe tomorrow guys." They left Jack as he carried on his journey through the freezing night, he had to end this.

Chapter 9

"Yeah!" Brian laughed as Lee watched him pace up and down the room in front of their psychology class the following morning "The class clown has run away to join the circus!" no one laughed as he continued his rant, "or maybe he's done everyone a favour and died!"

Days past the university class without any sightings of the missing student, a call had been made to missing persons registering him to their search. More tales spread about his disappearance, more students believed he actually ended his own life.

A week later a body was found in Gotham lake, he was identified by the cuts in the side of his face. The doctors grew worried as they blamed themselves for letting him go too early, a memorial was held in the honour of one of the best students Gotham university had seen.

Brian Kensington sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast opposite his father exactly a month after Jack's memorial. The university was closed for a week due to faulty pipes. The T.V was buzzing quietly in the corner of the room as they spoke of Brian's classes. The mayor froze looking at the small screen reaching for the remote to turn the volume up. A news flash had interrupted the morning programme announcing a death, the man who informed the viewers looked frantic as he explained.

"Following the attack of late university student Jack Napier and his uncle Jonathan Napier another vicious assault has been carried out. Famous well known psychologist Nicolas Beech has been murdered, the gang or single person uses a trademark of carved smiles into his victims faces, the only survivor was Jack Napier but he tragically took his own life more than a month ago. We advice you not to go out during the night, especially on your own."

Brian froze as his father studied him, his heart was beating wildly, he knew his father suspected him. "Any idea who did that?" His fathers voice rang authority

"No," Brian's voice was weak, he felt ill, he knew he had been keeping the secret from his father for too long "dad.. I have to tell you something…."

"Yes?" his father looked up,

"Jack, what happened to him, it was us, me, I did it, he was getting on my nerves, I wanted to teach him a lesson. I'm sorry. I got carried away I…"

"WHAT? YOU SWORE YOU DIDN'T DO THAT TO HIM! HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE MY SON! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE TURNING IN HER GRAVE! HE WAS JUST A STUDENT LIKE YOU! HE LOST HIS PARENTS! BOTH OF THEM! YOU REMEMBER LOSING YOUR MOTHER!"

"Dad please…"

"NO! YOU MESSED THIS UP! I REFUSED TO HAVE YOU TAKEN IN BECAUSE OF THE LACK OF EVIDENCE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY CAREER? WE CAN'T LET ANYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS…" his father voice quietened as he continued in a harsh furious whisper, "His uncle? Did you do that? Did you kill him? Wasn't attacking him enough?"

"NO!" Brain jumped from his chair as his father had done reaching his shoulders, "I wouldn't do that! You know I wouldn't, I only did that to him."

"Jack, you mean Jack Napier, a promising kid with a good career ahead of him and now what? You think he's not dead? You think he's coming after you?" His father made his feelings clear to his son, ever since he was old enough to walk he would always walk into the wrong things.

"His body was never found…"

"They found a body, did you want to personally identify him? To admire your handy work? did you want them to drain all the lakes in this country for your guilt? His poster put on every lamp post in the whole world?"

"Dad please…" Brian tried to use the way he always got around things

"No. not this time Brian. You got yourself into this. You and that gang." his father paused, his features changed to confusion, "Are you trying to say that psychologist did this?"

"It was his idea…" The quietened student look down studying the tiled floor

"WHAT?" the mayor choked, "He came in to lecture you! And you're telling me he got you and some other students to attack a defenceless person?"

"He said it was an experiment, ya Know? He said he wanted to see how much he could push someone to the edge with out them breaking. He thought Jack was the best "Candidate" and told us to join him because we would affect him more. I guess it was him who killed Jack's uncle, to push him further away. He told us to do this and warned us that if we told anyone about it we would come to the same fate as Jack but the police wouldn't save us." Words tumbled out of the boys normally vile mouth as admitted what he had done, "I wanted to say earlier but I know Jack isn't dead, some how he's found out that it was Beech and he's gonna come after me next dad. I was the one who used the knife. I was the one who cut him."

"Oh son…" Mr. Kensington softened as he saw the tears that rimmed the boys eyes, "How could you do such a stupid thing?"

"Dad he's coming after me, I know he is…"

"I'll try put the word out, but son I think Jack really is dead."

Chapter 10

Weeks past after the mayor had secretly kept guard of his son and the other students who where in the gang, there had been no more attacks, there had been no sightings. Jack Napier had truly vanished from the people of Gotham's lives.

Brian sat in his dorm room watching the television as it shone brightly in the darkened room, he rolled his eyes as he heard a familiar scratching sound under his door, someone was posting an assignment. The student sighed as he lifted himself from the seat dragging his feet towards the door. He was right, there was an envelope but as he drew nearer he noticed it was far too small to contain documents, it was feather light as he picked it up. Inside the generic brown paper was a letter.

_Brain,_

_Meet me in the alleyway,_

Blood froze in his body as he looked at the scrawled hand writing, his lip trembled as he looked at the letters, the words wouldn't sink in. "Jack" he mumbled studying the words. He ran to the phone, but it beat him ringing in a shrill volume before he approached it making his panicked breath catch in his tight throat.

"Hello?" his hand shook the small hand held phone.

"BRAIN!" the chuckle that followed was a laugh that would haunt the mayors son for years to come, it didn't sound like the Jack Napier he knew.

"Who is this?" the weak student answered,

"Now Brain… I sent you a letter, I can see you right now… there's no way you can escape, none of you can. Especially not Beech…" a chesty laugh broke through the receiver sending a chill down Kensington's spine,

"You, Sandra and Lee and been called to the alleyway. Now why don't you come on down?…"

"You're not Jack."

"_No_. I'm no_t_." the last letter of the sentence was pronounced clearly down the crackling line.

"Who are you?" the false confidence in Brian's hollow voice broke,

"Why don't you come see?"

The mysterious caller ended the conversation as a thump banged on the thick wooden door of his dorm room, "Brain?" a female voice exclaimed, "It's me and Lee. Something weird is going on."

Brain ran to the door letting in his fellow hunted, tears had flooded Sandra's eyes as she looked at him, "I think it's Jack."

Lee's quiet features where then more mute than they normally were.

"We need to see who it is." Brian refused to look weak in front of the pair, "Either way he will get to us. Whoever it is they got to Beech. They're watching us." His speech didn't get a response from the nervous students, "Either he tries to take us down as a group or he hunts us separately… what way would you prefer?"

"Fine." Sandra gave in frowning as Lee glanced to her, "Would you rather take him on by yourself?"

Lee shook his head, fear had choked his ability to speak.

Chapter 11

The alleyway was the exact same as it had been on the night of Jack Napier's attack, rain had formed shallow puddles, the sky was clear letting the stars twinkle like a dreamy fairy tale. Small white clouds came from each students mouth as they walked silently to meet their fate.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft nervous trudging of their tense footsteps. The three students stood in the pitch black tunnel holding a single torch between them. A click sounded behind Brain, he jumped, Lee shone the torch behind the unsteady gang leader. Sandra jumped as she saw the first sign of movement, a dark figure stood ahead of them drowned in a black cloak, a permanent smile stretched over his unnatural face. The mysterious man stepped forward, the plastic of his mask shone of the lonely light beam. Brain had frozen to the spot as the figure drew nearer to them. A laugh sounded from behind the clown face it was pitched in places and sounded exaggerated.

"Who are you?" Lee mumbled as the figure was only a meter away from them, Sandra slowly stepped back into the shadows, Brian spun as he heard her fleeing footsteps, "SANDRA!" he jerked back as something fell against him, Lee lay motionless on the floor at his feet, "AGH! What the.. What have you done?" he caught sight of the silenced gun that the cloaked man held in his stretched out hand, the identity was still hidden of the person, dark purple leather covered his fingers, "No, Wait, we can sort this out…"

"Can we Brain?" the voice replied mockingly, "Do you really think we can?"

Brain shifted clumsily away from Lee's body,

"Does it depress you to know how alone you really are?" the masked figure crept closer to him, closing the small distance in a single step "Now that you're not at home with daddy and the your little, uh, gang? Has kind of split?"

"Jack?"

"Jack's dead. You should know. You killed him."

The student took his only last escape, he dived at the figure who took the first hit he threw, "Now, you really don't want to make this any worse…" the mysterious stranger knocked the mayors son the cold floor, "Does this feel familiar? Does this bring back any memories?"

The figure knelt by his victim lifting the edge of his mask, "Everyone thought I was dead…"

The student struggled as the stranger held him down, "Napier get off, if you let me go…"

"Nothing you can do scares me!" The stranger pulled the horrifying mask away revealing his identity letting the thin plastic cover fall to the floor beside him. Brian screamed at the sight but his fear was cut of by the maniacal laughing his attacker exploded into. "Don't you like your artwork Brian?… See what doesn't kill you makes you…. Stranger"

The mysterious mans face was pale white, black circles ringed his hazel eyes, green tinged hair messily framed his structured face. But the students eyes where fixed on one feature that no human would survive with, red paint smeared a grin that stretched from the corners of his face. The expression wasn't only painted on, it was carved in.

"You don't sound like Jack." Brian whimpered as the man leaned closer,

"That's what having your mouth cut does. Did you believe them all when they said that little old Jack was dead?"

"I knew you where alive…" the student reasoned, "Beech, he was the one…"

"Brian, Brian, Brian. I know Beech planned this. Who do you think got rid of the guy? you, you really did this…"

"Jack.."

"STOP CALLING ME JACK!" his pitchy tones softened, "Jack died about a month ago. I even went to his memorial." fear grew in his victims eyes, "Call me Joker, after all I always was a clown" another soft chuckle rumbled through the jokers chest as his prey flinched at the word he used to describe him with.

"Don't you see the funny side Brian? I can. Remember what your last words to me where? Want me to jog your memory?"

The freezing atmosphere grew impossible colder as the two enemies stared into each others eyes. Brian thought he could almost make out a flicker of sadness pass within the jokers pitch black hallow eyes but the smile that stayed on his face contradicted him.

"You should smile more Brian. Your last words to me where "Why so serious?" well why so serious _hmm_? Is it my f_ace_? The cut_s_?"

Brian heard the small click of metal as the joker replaced the gun into his pocket retrieving a knife, the purple leather clad hand twirled the sharp weapon around his fingers. "SHOOT ME!" Brian cried as a last hope for the choosing the death he could get if he had to die.

"_No_." his former class mate grabbed hold of his jaw while he tried to plea sliding the blade into his mouth, "I _want_ you to _feel_ all the little _emotions_ I felt…" Brian froze as the cold metal pushed against his cheek.

"Lets put a smile on that face" Brian limp body fell to the floor beside his fellow gang members, his eyes blurred as he listened to the trailing laugh his past victim left.

His world went black as the joker stalked into the night still not satisfied with the games he had played. He was an official outcast and decided what life to live, a smile stretched his carved expression as he blended in with the darkened world.


End file.
